The True Meaning Of Darkness
by funni neko
Summary: Kouji is chosen to go fight the new evil in the digital world, while Kouichi is once again being controlled by the evil digimon DUSKMON. WHILE the digi-destined are joined together with Kouichi to fight Lord Lucemon and Malomyotismon. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**True meaning of darkness**

**Prologue**

**Digimon frontier**

**~MINAMOTO HOUSEHOLD~**

"Digidestined of light." a voice called out. "Whose there?" The esteemed warrior of light was a boy with a boy wearing a blue jacket and yellow shirt underneath, matching blue pants and shoes and a blue and yellow bandana that was covering his blue hair which was pulled up into a low ponytail."No need to be frighten young digidestined of light" the voice said to the young boy.

'Ophanimon is that you' the boy said." It is I, Kouji digidestined of light." Ophanimon said. "What is something happening to the digital world." Kouji asked with worried look on his face. "There is no time for me to answer these questions right now you must be willing to go on your next with a friends on the other side of the path you shall face old and new villains that shall stand before you. Also you must not give away you are from another realm Kouji. Do you understand the importance of me telling you all this you are the only one that can handle a mission of this magnitude." Ophanimon explained.

"Yes Lady Ophanimon." Kouji said with a determined look on his face." Very well here is your digivice then." Ophanimon said changing Kouji cell phone into his digivice.'Now your able to to the real world in that realm so you will have automatic info downloaded there so no need to worry about your job outside taking care of the digital world.' Ophanimon said.

"What about the others?" Kouji asked. "They will be holding the fort down for your world and this digital world." Ophanimon said. "Are you ready." Ophanimon asked. "Yes!" Kouji said. 'Now it is time for you to set out for next journey child of light." Ophanimon said when a immense light engulfed Kouji.

**~Kimura Household~**

"Why do I fell like someone watching me?" a boy said with shoulder length hair wearing a green jacket and wearing a long red sleeve shirt underneath and wearing some creamy white color pants, wearing green and yellow shoes. "maybe cuz there is someone watching you Kouichi." an eerie voice said. "Whose there?" the boy named Kouichi was looking around if he saw anyone but he knew none was there. "Man maybe all the this stress is getting to me." Kouichi said before heading back into the living room.

"Yeah your right maybe it is stress but that wouldn't explain why I'm back Kouichi." the eerie voice said that sounded like it was silighty amused by Kouichi denial. "Who are you then?" Kouichi yelled obviously getting more and more irritable by the minute. "Oh I'm hurt you don't remember me Kouichi, Ok if you obviously don't remember me the I will tell you my name it DUSKMON." the eerie voice said as it laughed eerily afterwards.

"No that is not possible Kouji made sure He got rid of you!" Koichi yelled jumping of the couch that he was sitting on. "That true but the darkness in your heart never went away now that lord Malomyotismon and lord Lucemon" Duskmon said starting to laugh. "That impossible Kouji and Takuya made sure Lucemon was put down, but who is the Malomyotismon your talking about!' kouichi yelled geting frightening how this conversation was going.

"That is none of your concern right now the thing your going to have to be worried about is how your going to stop me from taking over your body." Duskmon said. "W-wwhat are you doing to me?" Kouichi asked while taking painful gasp of air which turned into him howling in pain. "That easy I GOING TO TAKE YOUR BODY NOW!" Duskmon laughed taking control over his body. "Aw it nice to be in control again but now is not the time for lolly gagging I must report back in to the lords" Duskmon said through Kouichi body as he walked through a portal of darkness.

**Digimon 02**

**~Computer Lab~**

"Hey guys." a boy with short blond hair wearing a cap on his head said to the other six occupants in the room, as he was walking into the door with 3 other kids. Two of them were around his age and the other one seemed like one year younger then them."Hey T.K. where is Davis and Ken at Kari?" a teenager around two years older who had huge brown spiky hair that seems to go in every direction asked.

"Davis was going to go meet Ken at the station then they can meet us here together Tai." said Kari. "Ok then we will just have to wait for them then" a boy with blonde hair that as down to his neck said. "This better not take as long as it had the last time." said Tai. "Me to Tai" said the blonde. "oh come on Matt it not like your never not late to one of our meetings" said a young man with blue hair wearing glasses around the ages of 18 or 19 years old.

**~10 minutes later~**

_darkness of white you can through the sadness take your flight and become the wings that pierce the veil spreading strong and true tonight_

_brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom to become the chosen one_

_through the mirror night reflected_

_miraculous to see my soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me_

Everyone turned to in the room turned to where the music was coming from a girl with long pink hair "Sorry that my phone" said the girl. "It ok Yolie just answer it might be important." a boy with red hair that was sitting at one of the computers. "Thanks Izzy." said Yolie as she flipped opened her phone. "Hello." Yolie said. "Hey Yolie it Davis we are almost at the school tell everyone that BYE." said Davis.

"WAIT DAVIS!" Yolie yelled at her phone but she was to late Davis had already hung up. "Was that Davis" a girl with pink bubble gum hair asked. "Yeah it was him he said he was near the school now" said Yolie. "That good I thought we would have to wait at least another twenty minutes before they showed up again like the last time." a girl with orange hair said. "That true Sora every time Davis goes and gets Ken it seems like it take them an whole hour to get here." said a shortest one other them all a boy with brown hair said. "That is true." said Yolie.

"HELLO everyone we are here!" yelled a boy with speckled purple brownish hair yelled as he entered the room as there was another boy who had blue platinum hair following right after him. "No need to yell Davis were right here." said the young man with blue hair. "Oh calm down Joe." Davis said. "OK since everyone is finally her there has been a rise in negative energy in the digital world and I want us to go check it out." Izzy said. "What are we waiting for lets go" Davis and Tai said. "Yeah!" the rest of the digidestined said. "Alright then anyone want to do the honors" Izzy said.

"I do!" said Davis shooting his hand in the air and waving it frantically. "Of course you do Davis, go ahead." Izzy said moving out the way of the computer while shaking his head at davis antics. "DIGI port OPEN." Davis yelled pointing his digivices to the computer screen as well as the other digidestined.

**~ Digital World~**

"We here you guys?" Davis said hugging his digimon partner veeemon as was everyone else.

**Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. Its has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where its nose would has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between its large pinkish eyes. With the attack Oz V-headbutt.**

"So where do we start the search Izzy?" said Sora while hugging her digimon partner biyomon.

**Biyomon is a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings are three pink claws. With the attack Spiral Twister.**

"Well we can start with the area with the most frequent digital activity" Izzy answered looking down at his laptop and tring to find the source of this. "Where is that at?" Tai asked looking up from his partner digimon agumon to look at Izzy.

**Agumon is much like his partner in that he can be kind and compassionate, but he is more serious than Tai. Though he can act rashly, Agumon is more cautious and less prone to getting into sticky situations, though he follows and protects his partner all the way. The attack Pepper Breath.**

"It not very far from here Tai.' Izzy's digimon partner Tentomon answered looked up at Tai.

**Tentomon appears like a ladybug. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth never seems to move when he talks. With the attacks of Super Shocker and Final Spin.**

"What are we waiting for let go!" Davis yelled puching his fist in the air. "This way then." Izzy said leading them to an area with tons of trees.

"So Izzy, do you know the cause of all the digital activity?" Cody asked as his parnter digimon Armadillomon trudge behind him.

**Armadillomon is a small armored armadillo- like digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. Armadillomon's easy going nature is a sharp contrast to his partner Cody's serious personality. With the Attacks Diamond Shell and Scratch beat.**

"That the problem I have no idea what is causing the digital activity it been like this for days and there were drastic changes to the digital world structure." Izzy said while typing on his laptop trying to find something. "How is the structure of the digital world change Izzy?" Joe asked with a look of curiosity and worry as he digimon partner Gomamon was lying on his head.

**Gomamon is like a white furry seal-like creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. With his Marching Fishes attack.**

"It expanding then being squashed together again." Izzy said. "How is that possible Izzy" ken asked as he looked down at Wormmon that was in his arms.

**Wormmon is a small green worm-like creature. It's said that Wormmon evolves to the Champion level when his power is at its peak, and one day this fragile larva will grow up to become a powerful insect. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is able to generate silk from its mouth. Attack are Silk Thread and Stick Net.**

"That the problem I been trying to figure out since to days ago when this started but I can't find the source of all this commotion" Izzy said looking up from his laptop. "We are here now" Izzy said entering the village to find it in devastation. "What happened to this place?, It looks like a twister hit it." Davis said looking around at the village which seemed completely full of digi eggs and very few injured digimon.

The digidestined ran over to help the injured digimon and to recover all the digi eggs scatter around the area. "Hey how did you guys get injured like this?' Joe asked the injured Honeybeemon.

**Honeybeemon** **are fast fliers but unfortunately are not very smart, which is strange, since they are armor digimon of knowledge. The attack Sweet Spray and Paralyze Sting.**

"It was Grumblemon and Dynasmon." the injured honeybeemon said shaking in fear as he remembered what happened to them all.

**Dynasmon, the "Passionate Warrior", is a Warrior Digimon. He is one of the "Royal Knights", also possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty.**

**Grumblemon is the Legendary Human Warrior of Earth, using the power of Ancient Volcamon. Grumblemon wears his handmade "Rot Armor" on his person and wields the "Grotto Hammer". He can also dig through solid rock and open a bottle that releases smoke that can summon Golemon to his command. Grumblemon is a proud figure who hates to be bossed around. He has an overconfident personality and insults his enemies at any chance he gets. He was the first of the Evil Warriors to surface, Slide Evolving to Gigasmon. With attack Sesmic Sledge and**

"We have to get away from here before the come back cause the said they are looking for the digidestined of light." another injured Honeybeemon said. "Why are they after me." Kari asked in shock. "Don't worry Kari we wont let any evil digimon take you away from us." Tai said trying to reassure little sister as well as Gatomon.

**Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. Her attacks are Lightning paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism and Neko kick.**

"Tai we need to go stop those evil digimon before they hurt somebody." Matt said with a determined look on his face as much as his partner digimon Gabumon.

**Gabumon is at times shy and obedient, not willing to openly help unless those precious to him are harmed. He is utterly devoted to Matt, aiding him on his journey of self discovery, even if it brings him against the rest of the DigiDestined. He exemplifies friendship in the utter lengths he goes to help Matt but not let him go down the spiral of self destruction. Attacks are Blue Blaster and Horn Attack.**

"Lets go looking for them." Davis said when he was about to walk off in a random direction. "There is no need they said they will come back since the know the warrior of light would come here." the Honeybeemon said. "Then we will just have to wait then." Sora said sitting down an the ground.

**~ 1 hour later ~**

"Do you really think they will show up Tai?" Matt asked Tai with unsure look on his face. "I'm not real sure Matt but it worth a try." Tai said looking at matt. "Shhh did you guys hear that?" agumon said the other digimon. The digimon all nodded the head in yes to agumon question. "Hear what Gatomon." Kari asked.

"It sounds like a very big digimon coming our way." Gatomon answered."Here the come." Wormmon said.

"Do really think the digidestined of light would come this way Dynasmon" a digimon with a red cap with a big fat nose wearing armor on his shoulders, chest and knees and feat asked another digimon who had dark blue wings covered in head to toe in armor. "Duskmon gave us an idea where his counter part would show up first, Grumblemon." answered Dynasmon. "What does he mean by his counter part." Davis asked with a look of confusion. "I don't know Davis but you need to be quite" Izzy said. "Seems like we have some spies Dynasmon." Grumblemon said as lifting up the digidestined were hiding behind. "What do want fat nose!"Veemon yelled at Grumblemon punching him in his nose then running past him with his partner and rest of digidestined.

"Ouch you little punk I will teach you to mess with me Seismic Sledge" Grumblemon reaches for the hammer in his pocket and hit the ground causing a crack in the ground then jumping into the whole. "What the heck was that." Davis said as he fell too the ground landing on his butt as well as everyone else. "Snake Eye Brake" Grumblemon yelled as he poped up from the ground next to Veemon.

"I don't thinks so Grumblemon" a voice yelled kicking Grumblemon to the side. "Oh so you finally want to appear digidestined of light" Dynasmon said looking at the new arrival. "It you guys again then this fight shall be easy to destroy all of you again, lobo kendo" a digimon with white and blue armor with a Garumon mask on his face showing some blonde hair and having a dark blue, light blue, and white scarf on as he pulled out to blades running up towards Dynasmon and Grumblemon swing his swords at them but they moved out of the way before Lobomon could touch them. "Not so fast Grumblemon" Dynasmon said before Grumblemon got up to attack again.

"Why not we got orders to bring them to or lords so why not just get him now." Grumblemon turning to look at Dynasmon with a look of pure annoyance. "Then go ahead if you want to face the wrath of you know who." Dynasmon said looking down at grumblemon. "Yes your right lets go." as they was turned a round a his dark void appeared and they stepped in.

"Until next time Kouji." Dynasmon said as they were disappearing into the darkness as Lobomon was running towards them. "Damn they got away." Lobomon said before turning to the digidestined."You guys shouldn't be here." Lobomon said.

**Lobomon is a Warrior Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. Attacks are Lobo Kendo ,Howling Laser. **

"We shouldn't be here what about you? Just who are you anyway?" Matt yelled back at Lobomon. "Wait one minute." then Lobomon turned into a human form. "Wait how can you do that?" Davis asked the boy but he was obvious ignoring that question. "My name is Kouji Minamoto' Kouji said looking at the digidestined. Then the digidestined introduced themselves one by on including there crest name.

"So you're the other digidestined of light." kouji said looking towards Kari. "Wait what do you mean by other light digidestined?" Kari asked. "That digimon that I just turned back from is Lobomon his is ancient warrior of light including KendoGarumon and Beowolfmon are all digimon warriors of light that come From the Ancient digimon of light Ancient Garurumon which I can turn into with my digivice." kouji said.

**Ancient Garurumon** **is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of light. Visually speaking, he is a synthesis of the parts of the Spirits of Light, in a different combination from Beowulfmon. Attack Absolute Zero and Sharpness Claymore.**

**KendoGarurumon is a Android Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon and Beast spirt of Lobomon. Attacks Lupine Laser and Howling Star.**

**Beowolfmon is a Warrior Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon. Attack are Frozen Hunter, Cleansing Light, Beo Saber, Twins Blades of Ray.**

"Wait so you can turn into other digimon and that other one." Davis yelled flabbergasted at Kouji as he nodded yes. "Let me see your digivice Kouji" Izzy asked looking at Kouji. "Ok." Kouji asked handing Izzy his digivice hesitantly. "What do you call your digivice Kouji?" Izzy asked hooking it up to his laptop. "A D-tector." Kouji answered his eyes focusing on Izzy. "Fascinating Kouji." Izzy said passing Kouji back his d-tector after his screen should that it was detecting nothing in the area except low level digimon. "I think we should continue this talk in the real world." Izzy said walking to a TV as everyone followed him. "Ok lets go home Digi port open" Izzy said pointing his digivice at the TV screen so was everyone else as they were caring the digimon partners.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Date Edited: 9/2/12  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1:The New start

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Ch. 1: The New start**

**Real World**

"Where are we?" Kouji said looking around the room that was full of computers. "We at Odaida elementary school." Ken replied as he picked up Minomon then looked at Kouji who seemed in complete shock about how easily they could move in between the two worlds.

_**Minomon is a Larva Digimon pre-digievolution of wormon. When he's in a good mood and on a fine day, he drops down and shows off his scales. Ivy vines grow on his head. He is often seen hanging from high places and will move if larger Digimon pass by;even so, he can float quite a short distance in the air. His weakness is the fact that he is unable to really show his true feelings, so he can be forlorn even if it looks like he's smiling. In addition, he can often feel uneasy and even worries a lot due to loneliness if his best friends don't show themselves every day.**_

"Why are you so suprised that we can move in between of the two worlds Kouji?" Izzy asked looking at Kouji shocked face. "Well I can't tell you exactly how I got here but my digital world once you get there is a possibility that you can never come back from the digital world." Kouji said walking towards the open window in the class room as he watched the sun set as a gentle breeze blew bye making his hair slightly flow in the away against the wind. "Why can't you return to your own world if you was in the digital world?" Davis asked as he walked towards Kouji while he holding DemiVeemon.

_**DemiVeemon is Veemon's In-Training form.**_

"I don't know but I hope everyone is still safe." Kouji said murmuring the last part to himself hoping none heard him only Ken heard him though. "Who do you hope is OK Kouji?" Ken said putting his hand on his shoulder. "None." Kouji said as he stared at the sun as it was going down. "_I wonder what this guy is hiding" _Matt said thinking as he stared at Kouji. "_H__e act just like me when we went on our first adventure." _Matt's train thought as he continued to stare at Kouji only to have his thoughts interrupted by Tai. "Come on you guys are you going to stay here all night we will have the rest of this meeting tomorrow. So lets go." Tai said looking at Ken, Davis, Kouji, and Matt then walking out of the room.

"Wait Kouji where do you live?" Sora asked as they were walking outside towards the school gate this question made everyone wonder. "Nowhere near here for sure." Kouji said ignoring the stares the rest if the digidestined where giving him. "Oh OK then." Sora said with a nervous laugh and a sweat-drop came from her head. "So where is he going to stay then?" Izzy asked looking at digidestined.

"How about your place Tai?" Sora asked looking at Tai then Kari. "No our parents are still trying to get over the fact that digimon are living in our house." Tai said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"He can stay at my place then." Matt said more as a statement than an option then looking at Tai then Kouji. "_Maybe I can get him to tell me something about how he got to the digital world." _Matt thought before Ken voice interuppted him from his thoughts. "Well I have to get going guys" Ken said giving as small smile to his partner digimon then at his friends. "Yeah your right Ken it is getting pretty late." T.k. said looking at his cell phone that said it was 7:15.

"You guys are right we should all head home to get a good night sleep and we should meet up at my house tomorrow then." Izzy said with a small grin. "Ok then we should all go now since we already decide that Kouji should stay at Matt house, Let all go home then." Tai said before he and his sister stared to walk towards thier apartment as rest of the digidestined walked to their own houses.

"Well I guess we should head to my place then" Matt said following a short chuckle as he was scratching the back of his head as he started to walk in the direction of his house motioning for Kouji to follow him. "Hn." was all Kouji did before following Matt to his house.

**Ishida household**

"Dad I'm home and I brought company." Matt yelled taking his shoes off and leaving them by the door. "Who did you bring over Matt?" a man with brown short spiky hair who had on a white dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans that came into view of Kouji who was taking his shoes off. "Who is this Matt? He doesn't look like any of your usually friends you bring over." the man said analyzing Kouji. "His name is Kouji Minamoto, dad" Matt said walking into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. "Nice to meet to you I'm Matt father Hiroaki Ishida." Matt's dad said holding his hand out. "Kouji...Minamoto pleased to meet you." Kouji said grabbing Matt's dad hand and shaking it.

"So where you do you live Kouji?" Matt's dad asked letting go of Kouji hand. "Nowhere around here for sure." Kouji said before looking around his surroundings when matt came into the living room and sat beside his father. "Do you have any siblings Kouji?" Matt asked looking at Kouji. "Yeah I have a twin brother." Kouji answered before he started to stare of into space. "Are you the oldest or the youngest twin." Hiroaki asked snapping Kouji out of his daze. "I'm the youngest twin." Kouji said looking at them.

"Well I have to go to work tomorrow and Matt you have school so let all head to bed." Hiroaki said walking towards his room. "Night dad." Matt said before turning to Kouji so what will you do all day tomorrow cause we have school?" Matt asked Kouji as he got up from the couch motioning for Kouji to follow him to his room. "I'm going to go to school too." Kouji answered following Matt inside his room as Matt got a futon out of the closet an started to lay it down on the floor.

"Wait how are you going to get into the school if you don't have your information?" Matt asked look at Kouji with a look of confusion. "That was all taken care of when I got here." Kouji said before turning to Matt guitar in the corner of the room when mat notice his gazes at his guitar. "You play Kouji?" Matt asked looking at Kouji as he headed for his closet and grabbed something for the both of them to sleep in. "Yeah I know how to play." Kouji said.

"Here you go." Matt said handing him some sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Thanks you." Kouji said grabbing the clothes then started to take his clothes off then put on the clothes matt gave him. "You can sleep on the bed I will take the futon." Matt said after he finished putting on his on PJ then laying down on the futon. "Ok"' Kouji said before he started to drift asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
><strong>

**Date Edited: 9/2/12  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: First day of School

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Ch. 2 :First day of School and Complications**

**Real World**

"Kouji get up it's time for school." Matt said tapping Kouji on the shoulder as Kouji started to stir awake. "Mmhm" Kouji said as his eyes were fulttering opening and then closing again as he sat up on the bed. "Not a morning person I see."Matt said as he chuckled as he left Kouji in his room to go make breakfast.

"Oh I forgot I'm not at home."Kouji said following up with a sigh then stood up then took out his digivice then he pressed a button that digitaltized some clothes and essential I will need.

**Time skip**

"Kouji are you ready to go?" Matt said as he came from his room wearing his school uniform which was an ugly green color. "Yeah lets go." Kouji said as he was walking towards the door when he slipped on his shoes. "Lets go then." Matt said as he opened the door as he walked out of the house Kouji following him afterwards as he pulled out his key to the house and locked the door.

"Come Kouji." Matt said glancing over his shoulder at Kouji.

**Time Skip**

"OK then don't forget to meet us at the digital world after school." Matt said as he started to walk towards his school. "OK." Kouji said as he headed towards the front office.

**Scene Change**

"Hey guys guess what Ken said to me today?" Davis said as he entered his homeroom class. "What did he tell you Davis?" Yolie asked looking at Davis as he took his usually seat right in front of her. "He told me that his parent decide to move over here to Odaida." Davis said with a big grin on his face. "Really" Kari and Yolie yelled at Davis. "Yep he will be going to our school sometime this week." Davis said with the big grin still plastered on his face.

"Quite down class we have two new students joining us today." There homeroom teacher said as her stood infront of the class. "Come in." the teacher motioned for the two new student to come were constant grasp of suprise even from the digidestined when the two new kids entered the room. "Introduce yourselves." the teacher said as he turned to write thier names on the board.

"My name is Ken Ichijouji, it is a please to meet you." Ken said as he scanned the class when he spotted Davis and the other he gave a small smile. "Kouji Minamoto" Kouji said not even looking at the class everyone shivered at Kouji cold demeanor. "Ok seat in the open seat by the girl with the glasses and boy with the boy with the unusal spiky hair.

**Time skip**

"Ken I thought you said you will transfer in some later time in the week."Davis said looking at his best friend. "I didn't know until i got off the phone with you davis we are moving today so my parents thought I better get used to the change by meetings so friends." Ken said looking at Davis and the others.

"Kouji, you there." a voice came from Kouji digivice which caused everyone but him to jump. "Yeah I'm here what up Takuya." Kouji said responding to his best friend voice. "Just wanted to tell you that we are doing good on this end." Takuya said before suddenly getting serious all of a sudden. "Kouji, do you know-"That was all Takuya was able to say but the reception got cut. _"Do I know what?"_ Kouji wondered as he looked out the window.

"Kouji who was that?" Cody asked looking up at him. "It none of your concern."Kouji snapped. "Hey no need to snap at Cody, Kouji. Is there a reason your acting so cold towards us? " T.K. yelled at Kouji. "Matt had a reason for acting so cold towards us in the begining because or parent got a divorce and they split us up but you haven't even shoulld us any reason for you being so cold." T.K. yelled at Kouji this made Kouji finally snap.

"How dare you act like you know me, but you barely know me for a day and you make accusation about me not having to act the way I do." Kouji yelled at T.K. causing him to flinch then turning and grabbed his bag and storming out the room. "Kouji wait." Davis yelled following him after he stormed out Ken following shortly after. "What you say that for T.K." Cody said glaring at T.K. "You don't know what he been through so you can't just judge him." Yolie said looking at T.K. looking utterly pissed.

"Hey guys we have a problem." Kari said looking at her three friends. "What is it Kari?" Yolie said turning over to look at her. "Kouji ran to the computer room and went to the digital world." Kari said before adding. "Davis and Ken said there going to follow him but Ken said it might be dangerous for them with the digital world going wack." Kari said looking at Yolie. "Ok then lets go." Cody said heading towards the door. "Ok then T.K. you contact Tai and the others and tell them what going on." Yolie said before Cody,Kari and her was out the door heading towards the computer room.

**Meanwhile in the Digital world**

"Kouji wait." Ken and davis yelled at Kouji when they got into view of him. "What, Do you guys want?" Kouji growled out at them. "We just wanted to say sorry for what T.K. had said to you."Ken said looking at Kouji. "It is not you who said it so you shouldn't be apologizing." Kouji said before he heard something snickering. "Hey there boy genius, how life treatin you." a woman wearing a red dress with purple gloves and shoes by a man wearing a blue army looking outfit. "It's Arukenimon and Mummymon

**Arukenimon is an ultimate digimon, her attacks are Acid Thread, Spirt Needle, and Spider Thread.**

**Mummymon is an ultimate digimon, his attacks are Snake bandage and Necrophobia.**

"What do you losers want?" Davis yelled at them while Ken was glaring at them. "We obviously came for him." Arukenimon said pointing her finger at Ken. "Why would you guys want with me!" Ken yelled at them getting anger as he grinding his teeth to stop from doing something rash. "Kouji, Ken,Davis." Yolie yelled at them as Yolie and the others ran towards them.

"Kari,Yolie,Cody." Davis said looking away from Mummymon and Arukenimon to look at them. "What are they doing here."Cody said pointing at the two digimon who were in the trees. "They say they came for me."Ken said hiding his face with his bangs. "Don't worry Ken I won't let anything happen to you." Davis said putting his hand on Ken shoulder.

**Meanwhile in Human World**

"T.K., You in here." Tai said as he opened the door to the computer room as he and the other enter the room to find T.K. sitting at the digital gate. " Hey you guys" T.K. said turning over to look at them. "Where are the others?" Izzy asked looking at T.K. "They went to the digital world to follow after Kouji when I said some hurtful things to him which made him run off before I was able to say sorry so the other told me to stay here and tell you guys what happened then head to the digital world." T.K. said Sitting up pulling out his digivice as everyone did and T.K. said "Digi Port open."

**Digital World**

"Where are they T.K." Matt asked his little brother. "This way." T.K. said following the foot prints as they heard someone say. "Enough talk lets Fight." Arukenimon said as she jumped down to the ground as she change into her digimon form as did Mummymon.

"What are they doing here?" Tai yelled that everyone there could hear him as he ran towards the Davis and them. "When did they get back." Sora asked as she stood right next to Matt and T.K.

"Enough with all this talking."Mummymon said as he ran towards Ken."Snake Bondage." Mummmymon yelled as his bandages reach to grab Ken. "Execute Spirt Evolution" Kouji yelled as a spiral of data appeared around the palm of his hand he pulled his digivice out ran it across the data as the data surrounds him as everyone sees a ghost of a digmon spirt. "Lobomon." Kouji said as he ran towards Mummymon "Lobo Kendo." he said as he cut off Mummymon attack on Ken. "Lets do this Veemon." Davis said as he looked to his partner digimon.

_Digimon_

_Digimon are the champion_

_Digmon digital monster_

_Digimon Digtal monster_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into champion_

"Veemon digivolves to Exveemon."

**Exveemon is a champion level digimon with the attack of his Vee-Laser.**

"You ready Wormmon." Ken said looking at his parntner.

_Digimon_

_Digmon digital monster_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digtal monster_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into champion_

"Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon"

**Stingmon is a champion level digimon, you don't want to gety in his way with his attack Spiking Strike**

"Acid mist" Arukenimon yelled spray her acid at Ken."Take Ken to somewhere safe Stingmon." Tai yelled and Stingmon followed and went somewhere into the woods. "Howling laser." Kouji said blasting Mummymon to the side making him hit Arukenimon. "Get off me you bone head." Arukenimon said as she shoved Mummymon off of her.

"Don't you dare move." Kouji said as he and Exveemon had them surrounded. "Who sent you here? To take Ken" Davis yelled at them. "We don't wont Ken we want the dark spore that he has." Arukenimon said looking at the digidestined. "Why would you guys want that?" Matt said stepping closer to them. "We Don't need to tell you anything more." Mummymon said glaring at them.

"Oh really," Kouji said as he pulled out his sword and pressed it to Mummymon neck. "You sure about that." he said with a shining glint in his eyes that when Arukenimon and Mummymon notice something. "You look exactlly like him." the both said at the same time. "What are you guys talking about." Kouji said as he pulled back away from Mummymon a bit.

"There talking about me Kouji." A voice said as he entered the clearing where the digidestined where at as he was dragging Ken and Wormmon the digidested saw a boy who looked exactly like Kouji only that he had his hair down and he had a different outfit on. "Kouichi what are you doing here?" Kouji asked as he started to walk toward the boy. "I'm not Kouichi, Kouji , I'm Duskmon." Duskmon said as he digivoled into his spirt evolution.

**Duskmon is a Demon Man Digimon and Champion-class Hybrid Digimon and the Spirt of Darkness Don't ever cross this digimon pass our he will use his deadly gaze and Lunar Plasma attack on you.**

"You can't be back what did you do to Kouichi!" Kouji yelled getting anger by the second. "Don't be worried about him,Kouji I will treat him nice." Duskmon said looking at Kouji with amused eyes the turned to look at Arukenimon and Mummymon. "Listen I will give you these two back for those two." Duskmon said as he picked both Wormmon and Ken.

"Ken, Wormmon." the digidestined yelled. "It a deal." Davis said letting Arukenimon and Mummymon go as Kouji went to get Ken and Wormmon from Duskmon.

"We will meet again Little Brother." Duskmon said as Arukenimon and Mummymon where by his side and he made a portal of darkness appear as he walked in. "What did he mean by little brother Kouji" Davis asked as he take Ken into his arms as Kouji turned back into human but Matt cut. "You called him Kouichi didn't you Kouji." Matt said looking at Kouji. "Yeah that boy was Kouichi Kimura." Kouji said looking at Matt. "He looked exactly like you is he your twin you was talking about?" Matt questioned him.

"Yeah he my twin but not anymore he lost control again." Kouji said looking up into the sky. "What do you mean this has happened before." Tai said looking at Kouji.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed  
><strong>

**Date edited: 9/2/12**


	4. Chapter 3:The Story

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Ch. 3 : The Story**

**Digital World**

"It happened before when it was our first time going into the digital world, me and our friends got on a trailmon to get to the digital world but he didn't make it to the elevator so he ran down the stairs where he fell." Kouji said looking up into the sky. "But what does that got to do how your brother got to the digital world." Ken asked looking confused. "After he fell down the stairs his spirit started to linger in the digital world Where one of the evil Celestial Digimon Cherubimon found him and gave him the power of darkness." Kouji as he started to shake of anger because what Cherubimon had done.

"Cherubimon took all of Kouichi memories away from him then one day in the digital world me and Kouichi were fighting and I notice a similarities in our looks and he was human just like us so he had to be one of the ten legendary warriors so I went looking for him to find answers." Kouji said turning to the digidesiten.

"Me and Kouichi met up again we fought but something weird happen to Kouichi and I guess he started remebering things about what happened in the our world this caused he to digivole into Velgemon, this caused him to freak out and flew all the way back to Cherudimon castle." Kouji said as he still was looking at the digidestined.

"Then he came back the next day, this is were he told me we were brothers and he lived with are mother who I thought died." Kouji said glaring at the ground. "I didn't believe him at first, this when Takuya showed up and stopped Duskmon from finishing me as Duskmon escaped. "I told Takuya that I couldn't fight my own brother, but Takuya told me to chose either to allow him to be used like a puppet or do I want to know my brother and of course I wanted to know all about Him and are mother." Kouji said with a small smile.

"That when me and Takuya went looking for Kouichi, and we found him and fought him and I purified his spirts of darkness." Kouji said looking at Digidestined. "So he is evil?" T.K. asked looking at Kouji this caused Kouji to get anger. "Would a evil person sacrifice himself to save us when and evil digimon was trying to force his way into our world, no he wouldn't,and he died trying to protect us ." Kouji yelled as tears where coming out of his eye

"You guys don't know how it felt to find you have an brother and a twin brother at that that was kept from you for most of your life then get to meet him just to lose him again." Kouji said as more tears were flowing down his face.

"But when the fight was finally over Lowemon told me my brother was a live in the human world." Kouji said as he wiped his tears away. "But you said he was died." Yolie said looking at Kouji. "He was in the digital world so his spirit was returning to the Human world and so I rushed to find him that he had fell down a fleet of stairs and was taken to the hospital." Kouji said looking back up at clouds. "I rushed into the operation room with our friends to find that his heart had stopped but when we had called out to him his heart beat started back up and he lived."Kouji said looking towards the way to the digital gate.

"Anyways let head back to our world." Kouji said walking to the portal as the digidestend followed shortly everyone surrounded the portal to the human world. "Digi gate open." was all Kouji said before they returned to the human world.

**Human world**

"I also have one piece of advice don't ever fight Duskmon alone." Kouji said as he went to go pick up his backpack and started out the door. "Man I didn't think that much had happen to Kouji in a short time." Matt said when he thought Kouji was earshot distance away from the classroom. "It must be hard for Kouji, watching your brother to go to the same pain again."Yolie said looking towards the door Kouji left out of.

"Do you think Kouji will be able to take it when it will be time to fight Duskmon?" Sora asked the other digidestined. "I don't think fight Duskmon is something that Kouji worried about it Kouichi spirit inside him that he worried about." Izzy said looking at Sora. "What do you mean Izzy?" Yolie asked looking at the older red head digidestined.

"If Kouichi soul and body are combined into the form of Duskmon we will have a problem saving him we could presentably damage Kouichi spirit or we could make Kouichi handicap for the rest of his life if we don't approach this with the uttermost caution." Izzy explained to the other digidestined. "So your saying if we do some how manage to beat Duskmon there is a high possiblity we could injury Kouichi." Joe said looking at Izzy.

"Exaclty."Izzy said as him and the other digidestined excited the school to find Kouji leaning against the gate waiting for them.

**Time Skip**

**Change Scene**

**Davis's House**

"Davis do you think,Kouji will be able fight Kouichi." Ken asked when davis entered the room. "Ken,I honestly don't know what is going to come from this battle I hope for the best for Kouji and Kouichi."Davis said as he walked towards his bed and got underneath the covers . "Me too Davis."Ken said as he snuggled into the futon with Wormmon.

**Change Scene**

**Kamiya Household**

"Tai do you think we can trust Kouji judgement on his Brother." Kari asked a she entered there room. "Kari, I think we should we know next to nothing about him and If we can save him I bet we will see a change In Kouji." Tai said looking up from his bed at Kari. "But he has the power of darkness when has the darkness gave us anything good." Kari said with a frown as she sat on her bed.

"Kari, I know that the darkness haven't been a good thing for us but you seen how Ken changed from the Digimon Kraiser to the kind Ken we know now, the same thing is with Gatomon, we will try to help him and if that doesn't work where going to have to figure something out." Tai said still looking at his sister. "I guess your right." Kari said as she lied down in the her be and fell asleep.

**Change Scene**

**Ishida Household**

"Dad I'm home I brought T.K. back with me." Matt said as they entered the house into the living room with Kouji and T.K. following shortly afterwards. "Hey T.K. ,Kouji." Hiroaki said looking at his youngest son the Raven haired boy. "Hey Dad" T.K. said waving at his dad. "I will be going to sleep now." that was all Kouji said before he went back into Matt's room.

"What happened to him."Hiroaki said looking back and forth from his sons to Matt room. "He had encountered his brother in the digital world." Matt said looking at his father. "Oh Isn't that a good thing or am I missing something."Hiroaki said looking at his sons. "His Brother is being controlled by the darkness." T.K. said looking at his dad.

"Ah, well I will be heading to bed." Hiroaki said before walking to his room. "Night dad."T.K. an Matt said in unison. "Well lets head to bed as well T.K." Matt said going into his room and T.K. following shortly afterwards.

_Dream Sequence_

_"Who there?" Kari asked walking towards a tree to find a little boy with midnight blue hair crying. "What are you doing in a place like this." Kari asked the boy as he lifted his head to look at her. "He put me here cause I'm in trouble." the boy said looking at Kari. "Come on I going to get you out of here."Kari said taking the the little kids hand and Guiding him through the forest._

_"It a bad idea for you to be around me." the boy said looking at the ground as the walked through the woods."Listen I would have never left you out there to begin with." Kari said looking at the boy. "What your name anyways?" Kari asked the boy. "Kouichi Kimura." the boy said. "Your Kouichi, Listen to me Kouichi where are you being kept?" Kari aske d looking at Kouichi with fearful eyes._

_"I don't know it dark but I hear waves of water." Kouichi said looking at Kari. "You have to go now Duskmon is coming for me." Kouichi said as he shook her grip nof his arm and ran back into the woods._

_End Of Dream Sequence_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Date Edited: 9/2/12  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Kouji's Departure

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Kouji's Departure**

"Kari,wake upng to wake up we have to head to the digi meeting." Gatomon said trying to shake her sleeping partner awake."mmhmm, huh Gatomon?" Kari said looking at her partner digimon with a dazed look. "Kari are you alright?"Gatomon asked Kari looking up at her with big worried eyes. "Yeah don't worry Gatomon I'm fine." Kari said giving her partner digimon a reassured smile that she was in fact fine. "Remind me at the meeting to tell Kouji and the others something, Gatomon" Kari said as she sat and headed rto get dressed.

**Change Scene**

**Obaida Elementary**

"Kouichi don't worry, I'm coming to gewt you." Kouji said as he walked throught th e doors of the computer lab."I hope Matt gets my note a relays the message to everyone for me." Kouji thought as he walked up to one of the computers near the window and pulled out his digivice. "I',m sorry guys, Digi-port open" Kouji said as he entered digital world.

**Change scene**

**Ishida Household**

"Kouji you up yet."Matt said as he entered his room to find it empty. "Hey dad did you see Kouji leave?" Matt asked as he closed his room door and started to walkinto the living rooom. "No why,Matt."Hiroki asked his son looking up from his newspaper. "Cause he not In my roomand he not nowhere cin the house so where could he have gone." Matt said sigh started to look around to find any clues to where Kouji went.

"Matt what are you doing?" Hiroki asked his son as he was looking all over the place destroying their apartment. "Looking for clues to find Kouji." Matt said as he was rumpaging through the closet."how about you check the fridge?"Hiroki said to his son in a serious voice. "Why would I look there?" Matt asked his dad giving him a confused look. "Oh I don't know maybe because Kouji left you a note on the fridge." Hiroki said as he walked pass his son to sit in the living room watching the news.

"Really." Matt got uip in a hurry ran to the fridge to find Kouji did leave him a note as he quickly read the contents of the note. "Kouji What the heck have you done now." Matt said as he glaced up at the clock finding out the have a 30 minutes before the digidestened meetind so Matt quickly slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.

**Time Skip**

**Change Scene**

**Izzy's House**

"Where is Matt?" Tai asked T.K. as T.K. Just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Tai, he not answering to none of my messages." T.K. said looking back to see if Matt would responed this time but the was a loud slam of the door opening to releive a serious tick off Matt Ishida.

"Matt Where is Kouji?" Izzy asked turning around to face him. "He went to the digital world to get his brother back."Matt said almost snapping at Kouji name. "What why didn't you message us earlier?" Sora asked her boyfriend. " I frogot my phone in a rush to see if I could find him but when I tried to gewt to the digital world it didn't work."Matt said looking at Sora with a small frown.

"Guys I have to tell you guys something."Kari said as she had all eyes on her. "What is it Kari?" Davis asked her as everone was asking the same question inside thier heads. "I had a dream last night and it was about Kouji's brother Kouichi." Kari said shocking everyone in the room. "What was it about Kari?" Ken asked this time then Kari told them about her dream.

"So where do you think their keeping Kouichi then." Mimi asked looking at Kari. "The place she descirbed best is the Dark Ocean."Ken said which caused everyone to stiffen for just a moment."Well we just going to just have to find Kouji then look for the Dark Ocean save his brother." Matt said as everyone was nodding thier heads in ageerment.

"What happening to the digital world now Izzy?" Cody asked as the boy looked up to computer screen that had a visually of the digital world. "Well, Cody it seems as if the Digital world is finally becoming to calm down in shape all these new breeds of digimon are appearing everywhere." Izzy said as he was looking at the visually tentomon was giving them from digital world.

"So why was the digi port not working, Izzy?" Yolie asked. "I guess Kouji clossed of the portal to the digital world from the inside so we couldn't follow after him." Izzy said looking back at the group. "But he didn't I have a digi port set up into my laptop so we can head there now." Izzy said as they all pulled out there digivice and pointed to the screen . "digiport open." The digidestined said fin unison.

**Change Scene**

"Duskmon it appears that your other half has entered the digital world alone." Lucemon said in an ominous voice. "Even if he is alone right now I would not be able to take him on the other me has just woken up from his slumber and is trying to break free so I need time to recuparte." Duskmon said in a monotone voice his eye"s never weavering from Lucemon face.

**Lucemon is an Angel Digimon. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial wears Holy Rings on its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its hands. Attacks are Grand Cross.**

"Very well Duskmon you shall not go but pick some in you stead to fight him" Lucemon said as he turned back into the darkness. "Yes lord Lucemon." Duskmon said before think who should he choose to take his place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Date Edited: 9/2/12**


	6. Chapter5:The Suprize for the First Fight

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Chapter 5: The Suprize for the First Fight**

"Where do you he went Vee-mon?" Davis asked his digimon partner. "If I were him I would try to find Kouichi as soon as possible." Veemon said looking back at his partner. "That is true but where would Duskmon be?" Matt asked the rest of the digidestined who shrugged their shoulders. "We can't just sit here Twiddling are thumbs, when are friend is out there and in need of help." Ken yelled at the digidestined as they flinched by Ken sudden outburst.

"We know Ken but we don't know where he is, We can't just start walking aimlessly in the digital world." Joe said to Frustrated teen. "Fine." Ken spat out angrily at Joe. "Come on Ken calm down If it makes it any better we will split up into groups and look for Kouji." Sora said as she put her hand on Ken shoulder how shook it off. "Ok, Ken, Davis Matt and I are one team." Tai said to the group. "The second group can consist of Cody,TK, Izzy and Sora."Tai said next to the group. "And the rest of you guys shall be in the last group."Matt said to the group who just nodded their head in agreement of the teams.

"We will all meet here in two hours unless you find Kouji before then." Izzy said to everyone before everyone split up into thier teams and left.

**Change Scene**

till her reached a cliff side with nothing but ocean going on for miles. "Where are you Duskmon!" Kouji yelled on the top of his lungs."Hehe you wanna fight Duskmon that badly to damn bad, you stupid brat." A voice said from the forest as the figure came into view revealing a green armored figure with mirror on it arms and Leg and face and Stomach. "Mecurymon what are you doing here." Kouji growled at the warrior of steel.

"Just to wipe your weak existence from the face of the digital." Mecurymon said as he charged forward to attack. " I would like to see you try it." Kouji yelled.

_**Mecurymon is the Human Hybrid warrior of Steel that uses AncientWisemon power. He use his brilliant strategies to fool his enemies. **_

**Change Scene**

"Where should we start looking first?" Cody asked Izzy who was typing away at his laptop. "I don't know Cody."Armadilliomon said as he walked next to his digimon partner."Where do you think we should start looking." Tentomon asked his partner who was typing away at his laptop. "We can go here where this power source is coming from." Izzy said as he showed his group his laptop.

_**Armadillomon the armdillo digimon that has 3 claws and a short tail.**_

_**Tentomon the ladybug digimon that has 6 legs, large green eyes and two yellow antennaes on top of his head.**_

"Ok then lets go." Sora said as they start out towards thier destination where the strange power was coming from. "Come on you guys or you will be left behind." Biyomon said as she flew to catch up with her partner. "Wait up you guys." Patamon said as he flew after Biyomon and everyon else following shortly after.

_**Biyomon the small pink bird digimon with blue tipped feathers with a ring on her leg.**_

_**Patamon the flying guinea pig Digimon with bat like ears he uses to fly.**_

**Change Scene**

"We should start going this way."Yolie said marching off in some random direction. "Yolie wait do you even know where your going?" Hawkmon asked his partner who turned a rounded to look at him."No but there no point and wasting time here."Yolie said as turned around and was about to walk off.

_**Hawkmon the small bird Digimon Is mostly red digimon and yellow feet as he wears a belt on his fore head that secures a feather.**_

"I have an Idea wher Kouichi is being held." Kari said to her team that looked at her shooked. "Why didn't you say something earlier then Kari." Mimi asked he with a face of confusion. "Because I'm not sure if he still there and Tai probably wouldn't have let me gone." Kari said as she let out a sigh and looked at her team. "Where is he being held then Kari?" Palomon asked Kari who took a deep breath before she answered.

_**Palomon the plant like digimon with light green skin with purple tipped claws and has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head.**_

"Somewhere near the Dark Ocean." Kari said as Joe jaw drop. "No-no- and no we are not going there." Joe said as he shook his head frantically. "Oh come on Joe stop being a wimp."Gomamon said as he jumped off his partner head. "I'm not being a wimp Gomamon I being realistic." Joe said to his digimon partner who was not even listing to him. "Oh come on Joe we will be there to protect them so no need to worry." Palomon said patting him on his back.

_**Gomamon the white furry seal like digimon with long ears and purple markings.**_

"Then off to the Dark Ocean we go." Yolie said as the walked the way Kari was leading them.

**Change Scene**

"So where should we start looking?" Gabumon asked Agumon who just shook his shoulders. "Maybe we should head to Wood terminal central." Ken said looking at the digidestined. "Why should we start are search their Ken?" Tai asked the young genius. "Because It the closes place near here and because I have a feel something coming from that place." Ken said to Tai as he closed he eyes the opened them again.

"Is that feeling a good or bad thing." Matt asked Ken who looked at him. "I don't know but I think it is for the best we check it out." Ken said to Matt. "Enough with all this Chitchat lets go." Davis said walking the way towards the Wood terminal central. "Wait up for me Davish." Veemon said as he ran after his partner.

**Change scene**

"Where finally here." Sora said as the walked into Toy City. "Hey Izzy is that huge power level still here."T.K. asked Izzy as they walked towards the center of the city. "Yeah and form the look of it were getting closer to it as we speak." Izzy said as the finally made it to the center of the city to find Grumblemon messing with some innocent Digimon. "Leave those innocent Digimon alone." Cody said as he threw a rock at Grumblemon head.

"Ouch, You pest didn't your parents ever teach to mind your own Busisness." Grumblemon growled at Cody. "Yeah and They also told me to stick up for the innocent." Cody yelled at Grumblemon. "Oh well I guess I will have to teach you to stay out of my way." Grumblemon said as he jumped into a hole in the ground the reappered next to Cody. "Snake eye break." Grumblemon yelled as he got ready to attack Cody.

"Look out Cody." Biyomon said as she pushed Cody out the way. "Thank you Biyomon."Cody said as he got up and pulled out his digivice as well did the others.

_Digimon_

"Digi armor energize" Cody yelled.

"Armadillomon armor Digivole to" Armadillomon said

_Digimon digital monster_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Armor Digivole_

_Digimon digial Monster_

_Digimon are Champions_

Digmon the Drill of Knowledge

_**Digmon the Drill digimon crush through anything with his attack Rock Crackin. **_

Digimon

"Digi armor energize"T.K. yelled

"Patamon armor digivole to" Patamon said.

_Digimon digital monster_

_Digimon are Champions_

_Armor Digivole_

_Digimon digital monster_

_Digimon are Champions_

_Pegasusmon the Flying Hope_

_**Pegasusmon the flying Hope digimon Star Shower to Crushes his Enemies**_

_**-You get the Idea right I don't have to do the song thing right-**_

Biyomon digivole to Birdramon

_**Birdramon the pohoenix digimon will roost you good with the attack Meteor Wing attack.**_

Tentomon Digivole to Kabuterimon

_**Kabuterimon the bug Digimon Zapp you right out the sky with his Electro shocker attack**_

"Oh you wanna fight me ok, bring it on." Grumblemon said as Digmon and Pegasusmon came at him attacking him."Gold Rush." Digmon yelled as started running at Grumblemon trying to drill him into the ground but Grumblemon Dodge his attack. "Star shower." Pegasusmon said as he flapped his wing releasing a cluster of stars to hit Grumblemon. "Nice Job Pegasusmon." T.K. yelled to his partner digimon.

"Ahh that almost hurt." Grumblemon said asas he hit Pegasusmon out the sky with his hammer. "Pegasusmon!" T.K. yelled as he watched his partner digimon hit the ground. "Go help them out Birdramon." Sora said to her partner digimon. "You to Kabuterimon." Izzy said to Kabuterimon.

"Meteor wing." Birdramon said as she let do a dozen of fireballs at Grumblemon he dodge a couple but some hit him. "Electro Shocker." Kabuterimon said as he zapped Grumblemon with lighting. "Slide Evolution, Gigasmon." Gigasmon said as he turned to face the digidestined. "Giga Storm." Gigasmon yelled as he let out as sand storn from his mouth.

_**Gigasmon the beast warrior of Earth( uhh I have nothing else to says soo...)**_

"Man you really must have so made breath." Sora taunted Gigasmon that fell for it a ran at her on to get hit by. "Star Shower." Pegasusmon said as he hit Grumblemon right in the face with that attack. "Oh you guys think your going to win against me think again." Gigasmon yelled as spunn aroud forming a twister. "Quagmine Twister." Gigasmon said as he trapped Birdramon and Pegasusmon in the twister.

"Rock Crackin'." Digmon said as he mad a crack in the earth that made Gigasmon loose his balance and fell in freeing Birdramon and Pegasusmon. "Slide evolution." gigasnon said as he returned into Grumblemon. "Seismic Sledge."Grumblemon said as he jumped out of the hole hitting Digmon with his hammer. "Argh." Digmon said as he crashed into a building.

"You digi-Loser have Messed with my fun long enough." Grumblemon yelled out as he ran towards Digmon again. "Snake Eye-" Grumblemon yelled as he was intrupped.

"Thunder Fist." A digimon with a large horn on his head wearing blue and yellow armor yelled as he punched Grumblemon right in the nose. "Ouch that hurt you big idiot." Grumblemon growled at the unknown digimon as he rubbed his bruised nose. "That not very nice to say to you old pal Bettlemon." the unknown digimon said to Grumblemon. "Oh your with those ohe Digi-Loser."Grumblemon spat out.

_**Bettlemon the warrior of Thunder**_

"We Digidestined not Digi-Loser you big nosed freak." Bettlemon Taunted Grumblemon. "Arrgh you pest are annoying, Seismic Sledge." A he ran up to Bettlemon swing his hammer. "Proton Slam." Bettlemon as he slammed his body onto Grumblemon. "Arr." Grumblemon as he got slammed into ground with termindous force. "Ahh don't tell me your all bark and no bite." Bettlemon Taunted Grumblemon.

"I will show you." Grumblemon said as he dug himself underground. "Oh thank you for making this easier,Lighting Blitz. "Bettlemon said as he charged a lot of energy in his horn the released it into the hole Grumblemon went into. "Arggh." Grumblemon screeched as he appeared from under ground. "Lets help this guy out you guys." T.K. yelled to there partner digimon.

"Meteor Wings." Birdramon said as she let out a rain of fireballs onto Grumblemon. "Arggh you stupid bird." Grumblemon spat at Birdramon as he got up. "Electro Shocker." Kabuterimon said as he hit Grumblemon. "Damn I have to get put of here." Grumblemon said as he tried to make a brake for it. "Not going to be happening today, Grumblemon, Rock Crackin." Digmon said block the Exit so Grumblemon wouldn't be able to escape.

"This shall finish you for good. Equus Beam." Pegasusmon yelled as he let out a powerful beam of light from his forehead. "Nooo..."Grumblemon yelled as his fractal code came into view and Bettlemon came up next to it. "Fractul Code Digitize." Bettlemon said as he dragged his Digivice along the Fractul. "By the way who are you." Cody asked Bettlemon. "Junpei Shibayama but you can call me JP." A boy with light brown wearing a blue jump suit.

"I'm Cody this is my partner Aradillomn." Cody said to JP as he gave him a small smile. "I'm Sora and this my Biyomon." Sora said as she walked towards him with Biyomon by her side. "I'm Izzy this is my partner Digimon Tentomon." Izzy said as he motioned to himself and his digimon partner. "I'm T.K and this is my partner digimon-"T.K. said before he was cut off. "Its Patamon." JP said excitedly as he rushed over to Patamon.

**Change Scene**

"How exactly are we supposed to find the dark ocean?" Joe asked Kairi as the walked nearing a cliff that had a TV at the end. "We are here take a look ."Kairi said as they saw the River of tree shifted into the dark ocean. "What just happened to the tree." Joe said as he eyes flew out of his head and his jaw dropped to the ground. "Close your mouth Joe your letting flies in." Mimi said as she lifted her boyfriend's mouth and putted back in place.

"Come on let go." Yolie said as they walked closer to the dark ocean. "Man all this dark matter is starting to get to me." Palmon said as she walked beside her partner. "I see why Patomon didn't like it here it all dark and scary." Gomamon said as looked around as he sat on his partners head. "Come on you guys were almost their." Kairi said looking back at them.

"Where is Kouichi being kept Kairi?" Gatomon asked her as the neared the sandy beaches on the Dark ocean. "He is being kept in the light house."Kairi said pointing to it. "So what are we waiting for we should just head over their now." Yolie said as she started walking over to the light house. "Yolie wait you don't know what might pop out of the sand." Hawkmon said as he flew over to his partner digimon and brought her back to the rest of the group.

"Hawkmon, is right Yolie we need to be careful." Mimi said to the young digidested. "Ok sorry just wanted to save Koichi fast before anything bad could happen." Yolie said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We all know how you feel Yolie but there is no need to act rash." Joe said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You guys are right I will be careful from now on." Yolie said as she smiled brightly at here team.

"So where do think Kouichi is being held Kairi" Yolie said to Kairi as she looked like in some kind of trance and started to walk towards the Dark ocean. "Kairi don't get to close to the water." Mimi said grabbing hold of Kairi that snapped her out of her trance.

"What just happened?" Kairi asked none in particular "That what we would like to know Kairi one minute your ok next your in a trance walking near the Dark Ocean." Palmon said to Kairi who looked back at the dark ocean. "It can't be that you think that he at the bottom of the dark ocean." Gamomon said looking back at the water.

"There is a possibility but I not real sure that he is down their."Kairi said to her team as they all looked from her to the Dark Ocean. "If that where you think they are lets go check it out." Mimi said as the started to approached the dark ocean "That is what you think, Master Duskmon has already left this area." Arbomon said as he rose up from the dark ocean.

"Who in the heck are you, Stupid wooden puppet" Yolie yelled at Arbomon. "Why must all these young people disrespect their elders." Arbomon grumbled as he took a fighting stance.

"For your insolence you shall pay with your lives." Arbomon said as he rushed in to attack them. "Roundhouse Punt." Arbomon yelled as tries to attack Yolie but Hawkmon pushes her out the way.

_**"Digi armor energize." Yolie and Kairi yelled in unison.**_

_**"Digivolve." Joe and Mimi said in in unison.**_

_**Hawkmon Armor digivolve to Shurimon**_

_**Gatomon armor Digivolve to Nefertimon**_

_**Gamomon digivolve to Ikkakumon**_

_**Palomon digivolve toTogemon**_

"Lets dance them Power pummel" Arobmon yells as he release ten bombs at the digidestined but they all managed to dodge the attack and went on offensive."LightSpeed Jab."Togemon said as he ran in lighting speed punching Arbomon in the gut with her red boxing gloves before she jumped back so the other could attack him also. "Rosetta stone." Nefertimon said as she released a stone tablet and it hit Arbomon square on the head.

"That the best you brats got." Arbomon said as Vines shot out his mouth wrapping themselves around Togemon drain his energy. "Oh Now Togemon." Mimi yelled as she tried to get to her partner digimon but Joe holder her back. "Mimi calm down." Joe yelled at the pinkette who looked up at him sadly.

"Harpoon Torpedo." Ikkakumon yelled as his horn on the top of his head shot at the vines breaking Togemon from Arbomon Grasp. "Thank for the power boost." Arbomon said as he shifted into his slide evolution to Petaldramon. "Ha-ha you will all feel my wrath." Arbomon said as he stuck his tail into the ground making it reappear trying to attack the dig destined.

"Well Long time no see Petaldramon." A voice said as a rain on snowballs hit him right in the face. "Don't tell me it you again you annoying little bear,Kumamon." Petalmon growled as he looked at the bear that stood in the sand smirking at him."The one an only Kumamon."Kumamon said as he evolution into Korikakumon and threw his axes at him. "I will make this quick."Korikakumon said to the digidestined and turned and rushed at Petalmon.

"Avalanche axes." Korikakumon yelled as he released as ice beam freezing his legs to the ground making him immobile then threw axes at him slicing him into piece making him dedigivovle into Arbomon. "Fractal code digitizes." Korikakumon said as took Arbomon fractal code then turned to look at the digidestined. "What do you want from us." Mimi yelled as their digimon partner braced themselves in for another fight.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight yah." Korikakumon said as he shifted into a little boy who had on a orange hat. "Your just like Kouji, Kairi pointed out.. "You know Kouji where is he now." The boy asked excitedly. "Sorry to disappoint you we don't know either." Mimi said sadly as she watched the young boy face fall into despair. "What your name by the way." Joe asked the boy that looked at him surprised.

"Oh I'm Tommy Himi, I 'm the warrior of Ice, It a please to meet you." Tommy said introducing himself. "I'm Mimi and this is my partner Palomon." Mimi said introducing herself to Tommy as she gave him a big smile. "I'm Gamomon and this is my partner Joe." Gamomon said as he held out his paw for Tommy to shake. "I'm yolie and this my Partner Hawkmon."Yolie said happily as she gave her famous crooked grin. "And I'm Kairi and this my partner Gatomon." Kairi said lastly as Tommy smiled at all of them.

"It nice to meet you all." Tommy said to them as he gave them a big smile.

**Change scene**

"So where are heading now Tai?" Davis asked the other goggled haired leader. "I don't know but the sooner we get out of this river the better." Tai said to Davis as they walked towards the center of the river.

"You fithly vermin stop ruining my beatiful river." A Voice yelled at thew as a bunch of swirling whirlpools threw them out of the water and onto the side they started from."Hey what is the big idea." Mattt yelled at the fish looking digimon tht standed on top off the river. "The Idea is that yall are ruin my beatiful river." The digimon screeched at them.

"We trutly sorry but we don't have time to play games with you." Ken said as the started walking back into the river ."Stop if you don't I will have to destroy you." The digimon said to the digidestined. "I hate beginig ignored." the digimon as the whirlpools appeared once again throwing back to the other side. "Just who do you think you are to interfer with us."Veemon yelled at her as she glared down at him.

"I'm Ranamon the warrior of Water." Ranamon yelled at them as they glared at her. "And I had enough of your insolence,Dark Vapor." Rananmon said as a she formed gaint storm cloud as they rained acid drops down on them. "Ouch Tai this stuff hurts."Agumon said as a rain drop hit his arm as it seem to be burning them. "That it we will just have to fight our way past." Davis said as he and the other pulled out there digivices.

**"Veemon digivolve to Raidramo the storm of Friendship."**

**"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon."**

**"Agumon digivolve to Greymon."**

**"Gabumon digivovle to Garurumon."**

"You guys are digidestined, Lord Duskmon will be pleased if I took you guys down Drain Rain." Ranamon said happily as the acid clouds turned into Regular storm clouds and started to rain down harder as there energy began to slip away into the ocean. "Stingmon hurry and get everyone away from those clouds." Ken yelled at his partner digimonwho rushed into action.

"Ok Ken." Stingmon said helping out the rest of the digimon partners. "You annoying little bug, I will teach you to mess with me." Ranamon said shifting into her slide evolution. Again a upside down squid with a human shaped figure came into view. "Titantic Tenpest!" Calimaramon yelled as he jumped up trying to drill Stingmon into the ground but he evaded the last second.

"Hey Calimaramon you know who is the ugliest of them all? Well its you, yourself!" A digimon wearing pink and silver with fairy wings and purple taunted. "Oh you it just you again you stank." Calimaramon yelled out to the the fairy digimon. "Do you always have to torture innocent digimon you ugly beast." The fairy digimon yelled back at Calimaramon.

"Damn you Kazemon." Calimaramon muttered as she started to attack Kazemon. "Acid Ink." Calimaramon added as she spit out poisonous ink at Kazemon who blew it away. "Tempest wind." Kazemon said spinding her legs and creating a tornado making it go after Calimaramon blowing her far away. "Are you guys ok?" Kazemon asked as she carried them across the river with ease.

"Yeah we are ok, Kazemon." Davis said to Kazemon. "You can call me Zoey." Kazemon replied as she shifted into a young girl wearing a purple hat and a purple tanktop shirt with long blonde hair. "I'm Davis and this is my partner Veemon." Davis said as he smiled at her. "My name is Ken and this is Wormon." Ken said shyly to Zoey. "I'm Tai and this is my buddy Agumon." Tai said to Zoey.

"Matt is my name and this is Gabumon." Matt said as she nodded her head in understanding way. "I'm Zoey, the digimon warrior of wind." Zoey said happily.

**Change scene**

"Mecurymon where is he?" Kouji yelled at him. "where is who, young warrior of light?" Mecurymon said as he started to taunt Kouji. "You know who I'm talking about so where is he, Where is Duskmon!" Kouji yelled at mecurymongetting more fustrated by the second. "Oh you mean commander Duskmon he very busy now dealing with some inner pest at the moment."Mecurymon said to Kouji as his face flamed red with anger.

"What do you mean dealing with inner pest, what is he doing to Kouichi?" Kouji yelled at him enraged about the turn of events. "Oh you know the usual tormenting the poor kid until he fall unconsisious once again." Mecurymon said as Kouji ran at him. "I wont let that happen, but first I think it time I shattered your mirror once and for all. "Koujis said as he pulled otu his digivice.

"Excute Spirt evolution." Kouji yelled ashe shifted into his spirt digimon Lobomon form. "Lobo Kendo." Lobomon said pulling out his light saber swords and continued to charge at Mecurymon. "Not so fast if you destroy me then how will you ever find your brother and Duskmon?" Mecurynon asked Kouji as the smirk on his face grew bigger. "That will chance I'm willing to take." Kouji said as he continued to charge after Mecurymon.

"I see then lets dance." Mecurymon said as he took a fighting stance as Lobomon tried to slash Mecurymon was to quick and dodge everyone of his attacks. "Nice try but is this all you got I thought you would have gotten stronger." Mecurymon said taunting Kouji. "Shut up, Howling laser." Lobomon said as he was in close enough range to attack Mecurymon

"Dark reflection." Mecurymon said sending Lobomon's howling laser back tenfold but Kouji dodge it. "I forgot you have that stupid move." Lobomon murmured to himself. "Yes it is truely is a marvelous power don't you it doesn't matter how hard you attack I could just send it back tenfold." Mecurymon ranted on as a digimon covered in yellow and red armor came kicking his face into the ground.

"Don't you ever stop bragging Mecurymon." the digimon said as Lobomon stood there in shock. "Agunimon." Lobomon said in a low voice. "Yeah lets get this guy!" Aguimon said turning to look at Mecurymon but only only find him gone. "Damn he escaped." Lobomon said angrily as he and Aguinmon went back into their human forms. "Takuya where are the others?" Kouji asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wee got split up as soon as we came here." Takuya said as he finished his statement their friends along with the digidestend come into the view. "Kouji are you alright?" Everyone but Takuya asked him as they surrounded him. "I'm fine really." Kouji said as he lowered his head and silent tears began to fall. "I'm sorry everyone for my recklessness." Kouji said before he wiped his face.

"Its ok Kouji we all understand." Matt said putting his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter**

**Date Edited: 9/2/12**


	7. Chapter 6:Frontier

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Ch.6: Frontier's Past and Mistakes **

"By the way who are you guys." Izzy said as he stared at the frontier gang."Were are umm..." JP started nervously."It time to tell them the truth I think." Kouji said looking at Takuya who nodded his head in agreement."But first let go back to the human world."Tai suggested and they went to a nearby portal. "Digiport open." Davis said pointing his digivice at the portal.

**Change Scene**

**Human world**

"Now tell us what going on Kouji." Joe demanded. "Fine you guys know that were all have a digimon warrior inside of us like you guys have crest that resemble you guys, Takuya the warrior of flame like Davis and Tai."Kouji started as he took a deep breathe before continuing. "Zoey is the warrior of wind, Jp is the warrior of thunder, and Tommy is the warrior of Ice." Kouji said in a serious tone. "And I'm the warrior of light like Kari." Kouji finished.

"But unlike you guys don't have a warrior of darkness who is Kouji twin brother Kouichi."Zoey informed the digidestin. "Does this mean he is evil?" Cody asked them. "No, at fist Kouichi was being controlled by the bad digimon until Takuya and Kouji freed him and even gave his life up to protect us. but I'm guessing Kouji told you guys this by the looks on your faces." Tommy said with a small smile.

"So how is he still alive?" Joe asked skeptically."When we returned to the real world we rushed to Koiuchi who was in the hospital when our D-tectors returned into our cellphones returning to normal and bring Kouichi and Kouji a real chance to meet each other." JP said as the Digidestin all looked over to Kouji sadly."Wait why didn't Kouji and Kouichi know each other?" Kari asked them.

"Kouji's parent soon after they were born Kouichi discovered he had a twin when his grandmother died and told him on her last breathe, and naturally he wanted to meet Kouji but was to afraid to." Takuya said as the digidestined all looked at each other then back at the digimon warriors. "OK we believe you." Davis said.

_Dream Sequence_

_"Is anyone here."Kairi asked. looked around trying to find anyone nearby. She walked deeper into the forest until she came across a cave. "Don't come inside Kairi." Kouichi said. Kairi looked in the cave suprised. "What is wrong Kouichi?" Kairi asked. Stepping into the cave and tried to follow Kouichi's voice. "Your in my realm of dreams and it means Duskmon has same amount of power I have inside this place." Kouichi explained._

_Kairi smiled and said "Don't worry I'm not afraid so come out." Koichi hesitantly came out of the shadows an came towards Kairi. "How is Kouji?" Koichi asked. "He very worried about you Kouichi he is willing to risk everything to get you back." Kairi said. "That is what I'm afraid of. What happens if I lose him and I still won't be free the darkness will always be apart of me." Kouichi said. Kairi heard his voice shake as if he is close to tears._

_"Kouichi, family will be willing to do anything to get a person back once they left." Kairi said. Kouichi looked at her shocked. "I know you want to keep him safe but your friends and your and the rest of the digidestin will get you back don't you ever think other wise." Kairi said. Smiling down at Kouichi while he nodded his head. "Ok,I will never think other wise but as thanks for cheering me up I'm being held in a dungeon at the rose morning star Kouji and the others will know where that is so don't worry." Kouichi said. Before Kairi felt a surge of power pull her away from Kouichi._

_End Of Dream Sequence  
><em>

Kairi stirred away as she felt Gatomon nudging her awake. "Kari come on it is time for you to wake up." Gatomon said. Kairi woke groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ok I'm up Gatomon." Kairi said. Sitting up on her bed and got ready for the day.

**Time skip**

**An hour later**

"Lets go Kairi." Tai said. Looking over to his sister who nodded her head and they ran out there apartment and headed over to Izzy's House.

**Change Scene**

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Matt asked. Looking over to Kairi and Tai. Tai just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Izzy. "So where should we start are search?" Sora asked. As everyone looked over to Digimon Warriors. "The Rose Morning Star." Kairi said. Startling everyone and they all turned to look at her. "Why there of all places?" Tommy asked. Digimon Warrior and digidestin all looked at her as she looked up at them.

"I had another visit with Kouichi and he said he is in a dungeon at the rose morning star." Kari explained. "How exactly are we supposed to get there is now Trailmon to take us their like last time." Zoey said. Everyone looked at each other and let out a sigh. "Wait, we could ride Imperialdramon to this rose morning Star thing." Davis said. "That a great Idea Davis." Joe said. "OK it settled we meet back her at Six o'clock to head to the Rose Morning Star." T.k. Said.

Everyone went to go gather supplies and food for the long journey they had.

**Time Skip**

**6 o'clock**

"Is everyone ready?" Yolie asked. Everyone nodded thier Heads as the all pulled out there digivices. "Digi Port open." Kouji said as the were sucked into the digital world. Once everyone came through the portal. "You ready Veemon." Davis asked. Veemon nodded it head as the looked over to Ken and Wormon. "Lets go Wormon." Ken said. Setting his partner on the ground as Davis and Ken pulled out there digivices. "Wormon digivovle to Stingmon." "Veemon digivolve into ExVeemon. " Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon." " Paildramon mega digivovle to Imperialdramon."

"All aboard the digimon express." Imperialdramon said. Everyone walked inside and sat down as the flew into the air. "Which way do we go?" Imperialdramon asked. Kouji closed his eyes and tried to senses Duskmon power. "Go North-west." Kouji said. "Ok of we go." Imperialdramon said as the flew Northwest and headed towards the Rose Morning Star. Everyone sat there as they saw the sceneaire fly past them. "Is that the place?" Imperialdramon asked.

Everyone looked up and Gasped at How the Rose Morning Star a Dark aura all around it and How many Digimon were around attracted to the evil aura. "Kouichi where coming for you." Kouji said. Holding his hand to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Date Edited: 9/2/12**


	8. Chapter 7: The Troops

**The True Meaning Of Darkness**

**Ch.7: Troops  
><strong>

"Kouji don't do anything rash, I know you want to get Kouichi back we all do." Takuya said. "I would not dream of doing anything you did Takuya."Kouji said. Their friends laughed at this. "Were almost there you guys and it even creepier than before." Zoey said. Pointing to all flying Vaccine Digimon and as Well a Dark digimon troopers on the ground.

"Palidramon you need to land us somewhere away from those troops cause were going to have to sneak inside." JP said."You guys been awfully quiet."Tommy said. Looking at the digidestin. "It just .." Tai started. Izzy sighed before looking over at the Hybrid digidestin. "It is what you guys said about Kouichi that got us worried came to the digital world by falling down the stairs and this time he actually physically went into the digital world, correct." Izzy said.

They all nodded their heads wondering where this was going. "You told us that your souls are infused with your guys spirits when you digivolve if this is the same case with Kouichi Duskmon might be alright already be infused with Kouichi spirit already." Izzy said. Kouji looked crestfallen as his friend tried to comfort him. "Hey guys we've made it to the bottom lets go." Davis said. Everyone grabbed their digimon pantner and started walking towards the rose morning star.

Change scene

Else where

"I See you have awaken Kouichi." Lowemon said. "Lowemon what should I do Duskmon taken over again?" Kouichi asked. "Kouichi your doing what you did the last time you letting the darkness control you, Kouichi you have no need to fear the darkness." Lowemon said. "I-I-I Know I shouldn't be afraid of the darkness because it is me but I can't help it."Kouichi said. "I understand that but you can't always be afraid. "Lowemon said before he disappeared.

Change scene

With the digidestined

The guys walked in silence as they neared the digimon troop camp. That when they saw Duskmon exited a tent and started heading over to a training ground and they followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter,I'm alive. I'm not dead I've been editing a couple of things and Currently beta searching My previous Betas have gone MIA. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8:Battle Royal

**True Meaning of Darkness **

**Chapter 8: Battle Royal  
><strong>

"Come on lets go follow him." Davis whispered, getting up and following after Duskmon. "Davis wait, dang come on guys." Matt said, as the others followed after Matt. They continued to trail after Duskmon until he stopped suddenly in a opened part of the forest. He turned to look over where the digidestin where the we hiding. "Come out, I can since the light that you all emit." Duskmon commented.

The digidestined slowly came from the bushes and stood before Duskmon. "What did you do with Kouichi?!" Kouji yelled,glaring Daggers at Duskmon.

"I'm Kouichi, Kouji." Duskmon told him, using Kouichi voice.

"No your not give me backs my brother." Kouji said, Shaking his head as he continued to glare at Duskmon. "Your right I'm not your pathetic weakling of a brother at All I'm the True Spirit of Darkness Duskmon." Duskmon gloated, laughing at Kouji's horror.

"You will never be the true spirit of darkness you hear me Duskmon!" Kouji yelled, taking out his D-tector. "Execute Spirit Evolution" Kouji yelled, Digivolving into Lobomon.

"Now matter what it takes I'll free my brother." Lobomon screamed at Duskmon, who just chuckled slightly and smiled creepily at Lobomon.

"Good, Now let this battle begin." Duskmon said, as the remaining digimon warriors,Puppetmon, LadyDevimon,Arukenimon, and Mummymon came out of the shadows and stood by his side.

"Puppet Pummel." Puppetmon yelled Swing his Hammer towards the ground splitting the land that the digidestin were on causing them to drift apart.

Puppetmon headed over towards Cody, Tommy and Sora.

LadyDevimon went after Zoey,Yolie,and Mimi.

Mecurymon strutted towards Davis and Matt.

Ranamon went over to stand next to T.K.,Kari, and Ken.

Arukenimon and Mummymon had J.P.,Takuya,Izzy,Joe, and Tai.

"Now that the unnecessary people are out of the way lets begin." Duskmon proclaimed, as he pulled out his sword and pointer it at Lobomon as he steady his Lobo Kendos.

**Change Scene**

**Puppetmon VS. Cody,Tommy and Sora  
><strong>

"Hello my children do you want to play?"Puppetmon asked creepily, as he turned to gaze at Tommy and Cody. "Sorry, I don't like puppets." Tommy replied digivolving into Kumamon. While Biyomon digivolved into Garudamon and Aramadillomon digivolved into Digmon.

"I don't like over grown teddy-bears either."Puppetmon said, as he pulled out his cross and through it at them. The digidestined evaded the attack skillfully but didn't see it come back like a boomerang knocking them down on one knee. "Much better this is how your supposed to be kneeling before me." Puppetmon gloated, smirking at the digidestined.

Tommy got up and steady his snowball launcher at Puppetmon. "Blizzard Blaster." Kumamon yelled, as snowballs were fired at Puppetmon. Puppetmon had to stay on his toes because if he stayed in one stop for to long a snowball would hit him and turn into ice. Once the snowballs stopped firing,Puppetmon looked over at Kumamon and was about to say snide comment when he was his with a drill to the side of him.

"Don't forget about ole' me now." Digmon said, Shooting another Gold rush attack at Puppetmon which he dodge by jumping into the air. "And me, Wing blade." Garudamon commented, as a bird appeared as her wings spread out and fired it at Puppetmon which caused him to catch on fire.

Puppetmon panicked and hurried to put the fire out and failed to notice the Snowballs that was coming his way. It cause his whole arm to be frozen into Ice.

"Curse you teddy-bear." Puppetmon hissed as he used his other hand and throwing his hammer at Kumamon. "Puppet Pummel." Puppetmon yelled, a his hammer exploded on impact of Kumamon's body causing him to melt. Puppetmon swiftly tried to make his way over to Kumamon but was intercepted by Digmon.

"Not so fast, Rock Crackin'." Digmon told Puppetmon, as he slammed his drill of a nose into the ground making a crack appear stopping Puppetmon in his tracks.

"Wing blade." Garudamon yelled from behind Puppetmon hitting him dead on causing to dedigivolve into his digi-egg.

"Come on we have to help Kouji." Kumamon said,as they turned and ran towards in the direction that Kouji was in.

**Change Scene**

**LadyDevimon VS. Mimi, Yolie and Zoey**

"Hello ladies" LadyDevimon greeted, the three Digidestin girls. "LadyDevimon," They replied, they stared at her and LadyDevimon did the same. "Let us begin shall we I have to get back to my darling Peidmon." LadyDevimon told them. Zoey beast digivovled into Zephyrmon. While Palmon digivolved into Lilymon and Hawkmon digivolved into Shurimon.

"Hurricane Gale." Zephyrmon yelled, taking the first attack swinging tornadoes at LadyDevimon. Which LadyDevimon absorbed using Darkness Wave attack. LadyDevimon sent it back at Zephyrmon who hurried and jumped out of the way.

"Flower Wreath." Lilymon said, wrapping LadyDevimon in Vines. Holding her in place as Shurimon launched his shurikens at LadyDevimon striking him in the back. " You annoying pest, Evil Wing." LadyDevimon murmured the last part as countless bats flew towards Lilymon causing Her to loose her grip on her.

LadyDevimon broke free of Lilymon and ran at Shurimon. "Black Wing." LadyDevimon screamed, Turning her left hand into a spike wing it at Shurimon repeatedly. Shurimon kept dodging until he backed himself into a tree.

"Your Finished." LadyDevimon said, swing at Shurimon.

"Plasma paws." Zephyrmon yelled swing towards from her finger tips at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon and Shurimon moved out of the way just in time as the tree was ripped to pieces. "Watch where you swing those things, Zephyrmon." Yolie yelled at her. Zephyrmon looked over at her sheepishly.

"Sorry." Zephyrmon told her, before turning back to the battle.

LadyDevimon looked up towards the sky and saw Peidmon there. "Master Peidmon,what are you doing here?" LadyDevimon asked, looking at her master surprised.

"I have come to get you my sweet, The mission is over." Peidmon said, looking down at his servant. "Yes Master." LadyDevimon replied flying up to join her master. "Come on guy we can go join the others." Mimi said, as they turned and began heading towards Kouji.

**Change Scene**

**Mecurymon VS. Matt and Davis**

"Lets not waste anytime shall we." Mecurymon said, looking over at Veemon and Gabumon. Veemon digivolved into Exveemon and Gabumon digivolved into WereGarumon.

"Vee-Laser." Exveemon said, shooting it at Mecurymon that just absorbed it using the mirror on his chest.

"What the..." Exveemon uttered in surprised that Mecurymon just absorbed his attack.

"That so cheating." Davis declared, glaring at Mecurymon. "Be quiet Davis." Matt told him, as he looked over at the younger digidestined.

"Dark Refection ver.2" Mecurymon said. Sending Exveemon's Vee-Laser the blast at Exveemon at full Force which knocked him all the way into the trees."Ugh." Exveemon's said as he hit the tree. "Exveemon, are you ok?" Davis asked, looking over to his partner digimon within the trees. "Yeah I'm fine." Exveemon grunted, getting up to his feet.

WereGarurumon ran up at him Swing his claws at Mecurymon trying to crack the mirror in Mecurymon chest. He only managed to dent his mirror though.

"ExVeemon we will have to attack close up far away attacks won't work against him." WereGarurumon told him, looking at Exveemon from the corner of his eye.

"Alright lets do this." Exveemon said, as he and WereGarurumon ran up at Mecurymon at the same time go at him with hand the hand combat. they kept at him noting giving Mecurymon time to even attacked. That when they got there opening and WereGarurumon strike him using his his claws to shatter his mirror.

"Curse you brats." Mecurymon growled as he was turned into data and was placed inside of Matt's digivice. "We did it, well you guys did it but still." Davis screamed. "Yeah, come on Davis." Matt said looking over at Davis motioning him to follow him.

**Change Scene**

**Ranamon Vs. Kari,T.K., Ken**

"Hello darlings, I hope you guys like getting wet, Drain Rain." Ranamon said, as Clouds began to form over there heads. "Watch out if we stay here to long the rain will zap all of strength." Kari informed them. "Alright we will have to be careful." Gatomon said, as she digivolved into Angewomon, Patamon digivolved into Angemon, and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon.

"Hands of Fate." Angemon yelled, swinging his fist at LadyDevimon. Which Ranamon dodged.

"Celestial Arrow." Angewomon said,sending an arrow towards Ranamon hitting her in the back of the head. "You guys are so annoying, Acid vapor." Ranamon Screamed at them.

Ranamon slide digivolved into Calmaramon. "Titanic Tempest." Ranamon screamed, Spinning around rapidly as she flew into the air trying to hit them with her body repeatedly. They all kept dodging. Calmaramon started to get frustrated that when she noticed that Peidmon and LadyDevimon appeared

"Come over here, The mission is over." Peidmon said, looking down at Ranamon. "Hmph." Ranamon replied, jumping in the air to join them. "Come on guy we can go join the others." Ken said, as they turned and began heading towards Kouji.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter,I'm alive. I'm not dead I've been editing a couple of things and Currently beta searching My previous Betas have gone MIA. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: I'll Come Back to you

**True Meaning of Darkness **

**Chapter 9: I'll Come Back to you  
><strong>

"Everyone ran towards the area where Kouji and Duskmon to find Duskmon standing up as well as Beowolfmon staring at each other but the most weirdest thing they saw that Kouichi laid fallen in between them.

"I'll come back for him Beowolfmon." Duskmon spat out as he opened his portal of darkness and walked inside. Beowolfmon Dedigivovled into Kouji and looked over at his brother. "Kouichi, Kouichi, wake up!" Kouji yelled, shaking his older brothers shoulders. We all ran over to them. Kouichi started to groan slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Kouji." Kouichi groaned as he slowly sat up. "Kouichi, I"m so glad that you woke up." Kouji cried as he hugged his brother tightly. "I'm too but," Kouichi started.

"But what Kouichi." Takuya asked, looking over at the warrior of darkness. "I must return to Duskmon." Kouichi murmured this caused the digimon warrior to cause and uproar. "Why must you go back Kouichi?" Tommy asked. "It because he only has his spirit form here and Duskmon has his body and if Kouji where to get attacked Duskmon and Kouichi would be lost forever." Izzy concluded.

"How did you know." Kouichi asked looking over at the Digidestin of knowledge. "That because Izzy here is a genius." Tai said, smiling down at Izzy.

"Your not going back with him Kouichi." Kouji screamed at his brother. "I know you don't want to be separated from me but if I don't return I will never be able to go back into my body." Kouichi said. "How do you know this?" Davis asked. "I was talking with Lowemon in my mind scape trying to find a way to re-control my body, I finally finalized the plan when I was forcibly forced out by you Kouji." Kouichi told them, Kouji looked at his brother shocked.

"I'm sorry." Kouji murmured, looking down at his hands. "Kouji, it is ok I'm glad I got to talk to you, but I must return now." Kouichi said standing up. "Everyone continue heading towards the rose morning star and Kouji, here keep a hold of my D-tector." Kouichi said, giving his brother his D-tector and took a step back and started to glow and he was lifted up into the air and carried away to the rose morning star.

Kouji looked down at his brother D-tector then looked up at the guys with much more determination than before this time he would get his brother back and he would never be separated from him again.

"Hey Kouji, How did you manage to free Kouichi anyways? JP asked as everyone turned to look at Kouji. Kouji sighed and began telling his Story.

**FlashBack**

"Execute Fusion Evolution." Kouji said as he pulled out his D-tector scanned the data on his hand. "Beowolfmon." Kouji finished. "Let this battle begin." Duskmon said, reading himself with his sword. The both came at each other with everything they had causing them to fly backwards because of the impact.

"Deadly Gaze." Duskmon said, Blast the stored energy at Beowolfmon.

Beowolfmon jumped out of the way

"Feral Fire." Beowolfmon star6ted to shoot at Duskmon as he was in the air Duskmon kept on his toes getting closer and closer to Beowolfmon. Soon as Beowolfmon stop shooting that when Duskmon jumped into the air.

"Slide Evolution, Velgemon." He flew up and grabbed Beowolfmon by his shoulders lifting him high into the air before swopping down like a bird trying to catch a mouse. Velgemon held onto Beowolfmon as he road him as he was scraping against the ground then lifting him up slightly to slam him into a couple of trees.

Beowolfmon panted as he lifted himself up that when Velgemon started to come in for another attack.

"Slide evolution, Duskmon." Duskmon ready his sword as he was still in the air about to swing the final blow on Beowolfmon.

"Were not done yet," Beowolfmon said as he ready his missile Launchers at the very last second before releasing them."Magna missiles."

There was a gaint blasted of smoke Causing to Kouichi to fall out of Duskmon onto the Ground as both Duskmon and Beowolfmon stood only a couple of steps before Kouichi.

**End of Flashback**

"And that what happened." Kouji said, finishing his story. "Man Duskmon is going to be one tough cookie."Mimi said. "We might want to start heading over to The Rose Morning Star, like Kouichi suggested." Sora told them. "Yeah, lets go." Matt said, as they all started to walk towards the rose moring star knowing that they weren't far from there destination.

**Change Scene**

**With Kouichi**

Kouichi appeared into Duskmon room to find that Duskmon was in pain. "I knew you couldn't dealt with the full extent of the darkness if I left you for too long," Kouichi commented.

"Shut up and get back to where you belong!"

"As you wish." Kouichi said as he went back inside of Duskmon.

"Duskmon, we have been summoned." Ranamon called from outside his door.

"Hnn." Duskmon replied as he strolled out of his room and headed towards the throne room.

"Welcome back Duskmon." Myotismon greeted, Duskmon walked in front of Myotsimon and Lucemon chairs and knelled before them.

"Masters." Duskmon replied.

"We have another task for you." Lucemon commented.

"I will accept my mission, but may I ask what does this mission en-tales me to do." Duskmon asked.

"It is a recon mission, Lucemon just discovered a new digital world and he wants you to go scout the new terrain as well as find and trick the digidestined from that world to fight for our cause." Myotismon said.

"I understand when will I leave?" Duskmon asked.

"Immediately." Lucemon said conjuring up the portal.

Duskmon shifted into Kouchi's body and was about to step into the portal when Lucemon called to him.

"You shall be needing this,"Lucemon said handing Duskmon a Digivice.

"Thank you, Master." Duskmon said, walking into the portal.

**Change Scene**

**Tamer's Realm**

"Come on Takatomon or we will be late." Guilmon said, looking over at his Tamer. "Coming Guilmon." Takato said as he came out of the bakery shop and he and Guilmon started to run over to the park.

"What took you so long,Googlehead." Rika asked upon Takato and Guilmon arrival. "We I'm sorry, to just had to make sure we have enough food and water for this trip." Takato said, Looking at Henry and his sister, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo as well as there digimon partners.

"Where is Ai and Mako?" Takato asked. "Over here silly." Ai said as she and Her brother stood next to the Digital gate.

"Is everyone ready." Henry asked.

"Yeah." They all replied.

Slowly they all walked into the portal and landed into the digital plane.

"Look over there." Jeri said, everyone turned around to see a young male around there age floating in the digital plane.

"Renamon." Rika said, "Got it."Renamon said going over to grab the boy. Soon as Renamon grabbed a hold of the boy they all flew down into the digital world.

Soon as the reached the ground Takato pulled out a water bottled and poured the water on the unconscious male. Causing him to jolt awake.

"Huh, where am I?" The boy asked looking around. "You're in the digital world." Suzie told him. "The digital world." The boy said slowly that when he jumped up onto his feet. "Oh no Lowemon, Lowemon where are you?!" The boy started to call out.

"Call down kid and who is this Lowemon?" Kazumon asked. The boy looked over at them frantic. " Lowemon is my Digimon partner, I can't leave them in the clutches of the Digimon Enslavers." The boy said trying to walk away trying to find his digimon partners.

"Who are these Digimon Enslavers?" Ryo asked skeptically, looking over the boy analyzing him.

"Wait if you don't know who they are then Lord Lucemon dimensional portal actually worked." The kid said.

"What do you mean by dimensional portal?" Henry asked.

"Lord Lucemon one of the kindest Digimon in our dimension, who is leading the fight against the Digimon Enslavers who came from our earth and took over the digital world thinking this was some sort of game." The boy spat out the last part.

"But How did you end up here?" Terrierormon asked. "I was testing out the portal when the Digimon Enslavers attacked our base as was thrown into the portal from the blast and ended up here probably." the boy said.

"How are you going to get back?" Guilmon asked, looking at the boy. "With this." The boy replied, showing them a black bracelet. "What does it do?"Lopmon asked. "It will give me the ability to open a portal here and get me back to my home." the boy concluded.

"Well what are we standing around here for lets go." Kazu said. "Wait what do you mean, we?" The boy asked confusedly. "Of course were going to be going with you." Kenta said.

"Thank you." the boy said, Rika didn't buy this guys story one bit but she would play his game. "What your name, Hotshot?" Rika asked.

"Kouichi Kimura." The boy replied.

_'Kouichi'_ took off the bracelet and it broke into two pieces causing the portal to appear. "Lets go." _Kouichi_ said as the missed the evil smirked that graced his lips as the entered the portal.

**Change Scene**

**With the Digisestined**

"There it is the Rose Morning Star." Cody said looking at the tall castle that laid at the end of the narrow road. "Lets get this part started." Davis said as all the Digidestined started running towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You honestly thought I was going to leave out the tamers that chance. Please leave comments, Reviews, rants, and questions. Anything you think that will better the story or my writing or even what you think is soon to come. Is the length good?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Allies

**True Meaning Of Darkness **

**Chapter 10: Allies**

"This is too easy." Davis said as they strolled into the rose mourning star.

"That is because it's a trap." Ranamon said as the remaining digimon warriors and masters stood side by side.

"Where is he? Where is Kouichi?!" Kouji yelled.

"I don't know maybe Lucemon decide to get rid of him." Devimon said, laughing causing Kouji to grit his teeth.

Kouji whipped out his D-tector. "Kouji you better don't think about this." Takuya said.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Takuto asked as the digimon tamers surrounded him.<p>

"I'm Kouichi Kimura, I am a digimon warrior." Kouichi informed them.

:You must be thee tamers." noted Kouichi as he looked up at then as they stood near their partners.

"Yeah, now how do toy know us?" Ryo demanded to know how some kid who they barely even know them already knew so about the tamers.

"In mt demension all digidestined or in this realm digimon tamers they are mentioned to be saviors for both the digtal and real worlds." Kouichi tells the digimon tamers as he gave them a smirk.

"But there are some of the digidestined that abuse that power and try to take over digital world."

"So let me guess you ran away." Kazu said, looking at Kouichi.

"Of course not! Lord Lucemon sent me in order to gain more allies!" Kouichi retorted, glaring at Kazu who flinched slightly.

"Please, I know you may not know me but the digital world is in trouble." pleaded Kouichi.

The tamers exchanged looks before looking at Kouichi. "Okay, we will help you." Takuto says, giving Kouichi a smile.

"But how will we get there?" Henry asked, looking ay Kouichi.

"Don't worry there an easy solution to that." Kouichi reassured before pulling out his black D-tector. "Lucemon can you hear me?" Kouichi called out.

"Kouchi, is that you did you make it there safely?" Lucemon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine can you open the portal?" Kouji asked.

"Right away." Lucemon said.

_"Don't trust him."_ a voice echoed in Ruka's ear causing her to stiffen slightly.

"Huh?" Riku said as she went through the portal.

_"Don't trust him." _the voice repeated causing Kouichi to looked at her giving Rika a sad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter. . Please leave comments, Reviews, rants, and questions. Anything you think that will better the story or my writing or even what you think is soon to come. Is the length good? Yeah I kow been a long time yeah but I'm back!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11: For light and Darkness

**True Meaning Of Darkness **

**Chapter 11: For Light And Darkness  
><strong>

"Can you hear me?" A voice echoed in Rika's head.

Rika instantly glanced around herself trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Who is there?" She asked herself.

"I'm Lowemon, who are you?" Lowemon asked.

"Were you the one that said not rust that kid?" Rika asked.

"Yes, he is the other warrior of darkness and our partner Kouichi is being controlled by Duskmon please be careful." Lowemon pleaded before he disappeared.

Rika reopened her eyes and saw that there was alright growing brighter.

* * *

><p>Takuya and the others all prepared themselves for the battle of their lives. Lady Devimon, Ranamon, and the other remaining Digimon were standing around as a rift appeared and Kouchi and several other teenagers filled out after him.<p>

"Who are they?" Davis asked as they saw them come out with their Digimon partners.

"They must be some more digidestined." Sora said as Biyomon stood next to her.

"Remember the plan." Ken reminded everyone as they all went to their positions.

"Welcome back Kouichi." Lucemon greeted, smiling at Lowemon.

"It's good to be back, I see you have brought some friends back who are they?" Lucemon asked.

"I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon." a brown haired goggle headset introduced as the dinosaur stood at his side.

"I'm Henry and this Tetteriormon." the blue haired boy said.

"I'm Suzie and this partner Lopmon." A little girl said as she squeezed the life out of the brown rabbit Digimon.

"Rika and this Renamon." Rika said, blandly.

"Ryo, this is my partner Cyberdramon." the spikey haired teen said.

"These little guys are Ai and Mako, my name is Jeri and their partner is Impmon." Jeri informed, giving a small smile.

"I'm Kazu and right beside me is Kenta. Our partners digimon are Guardramon which is Kenta and Angemarinemon that's obviously mine."

"Who are you really, Lowemon says not to tust and frankly you give me the creeps!" Rika shouted as everyone turned to look at her surprised.

That's when Kouji ran forward. "Execute Beast Spirit evolution!" Kouji yelled, jumping into the line of fire.

"Curse you," Lucemon sneered. "Attack!" He barked the order at the other Digimon

"Rika what is going on?" Henry asked as they huddled close near each other.

"One way here I heard a Digimon voice that told me not to trust him." Rika informed, pointing at Kouichi.

"Good job Lowemon to alert her but now there all going to be alliterated." Kouichi said as he transformed into Duskmon.

The others stayed in the shadows to be raged against the light and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Everyone Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you all are having wonderful holiday even if you don't celebrate. Yeah I'm so sorry for being inactive for a while but look on the bright side I made it through this year and so have you. Please leave comments and reviews. **


	13. Chapter 12: Battle Royal Part 1

**True Meaning Of Darkness **

**Chapter 12: Battle Royal Part 1  
><strong>

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled as he ran at Duskmon who pulled out his own blade blocking Kouji oncoming attack.

"So you want to dance?" Duskmon said, amused as he began to grinned as they jumped apart.

As they circled around each other before lunging forward swinging their swords.

"Deadly gaze!" Duskmon called out, releasing a blast of energy from the eyeball that was closest to Lobomon sending him back which resulted in him stumbling slightly. Lobomon grunted but charged forward.

"Slide evolution Kendo Garurumon." He said as he ran towards Duskmon.

"Lupine Laser." Kendo Garurumon screamed as he shot a pure white beam of light at Duskmon and using his Lobo Kendo to attack however Duskmon avoided the attack by leaning back. Quickly Lobomon kicked at Duskmon legs nevertheless to say, Duskmon, jumped up kneeing Lobomon in the face causing him to struggle back gripping his injured face.

"Slide evolution, Velgemon." Duskmon shrieked as he went into his beast form and took to the sky. "Dark vortex!" Velegmon yelled at the same time Lobomon yelled, "Howling laser!"

The last blast send both digimon flyinh back, Lobomon panted as he glared at Velgemon who was glaring back at the other digimon. Both were running cow on energy, in spite of this, they both charged on trying to end battle, using their swords in their, this battle was going to have many casualties. Duskmon was first though Lobomon evaded the attack. Then it was Lobomon chance, he went in nailing last strike going fight through Velgemon causing him to howl in pain.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there Darlings, I am afraid that Lord Duskmon wishes for us to take care of yah!" Ranamon informed, grinning triumphantly.<p>

Kari and Rika who were glaring at the knight Digimon as they began to brace themselves.

"Wipping waves!" She yelled, blocking the pathway of the two Digiestined and their digmon.

"We don't have time for this, Renamon, end her!" Rika ordered.

"Right." Renamon said as she took a fighting stance. "Diamond storm!" the yellow fox digimon yelled as a storm brew over .

Ranamon and with a swung of Renamon pause Ranamon was pierced with razor of sharp shards.

"You too, Gatomon, Digimon Energize!" Kari yelled.

"Dark vapor!: Ranamon yelled, creating an acid cloud over her as it poured down onto them.

"Cat's eye beam." Nefertimon said, blasting through Ranamon's acid cloud.

"Beat her, Renamon!" Rika yelled.

"Power Paw!" Renamon yelled, punching Ranamon in the face sending her crashing to the floor.

"Rosetta Stone." Nefertimon yelled, shooting a stone table at Ranamon knocking her out permanently making her turn back into a digi egg.

* * *

><p>"Hello brats!" Lady Devimon spat as she flew above them.<p>

"Lets began, Evil Wing!" The battle began as bats began to surround Hawkmon and Kazemon

"Oh no you can't Digiamorer Energize." Yolie feigned a dramatic cry of despair.

"Shurimon Samurai of Sincerity."

"Tempest Twist." Kazemon yelled as she got down on her hnad and spread her legs and began to spin quick creating huge gusts of wind kicking away the fire bats.

Lady Devimon grunted in frustration. "Let's see how you like this, Black Wing." Lady Devimon turned into large spike and tired to impale Shurimon but he moved out of the way.

"Double stars." Shurimon yelled as he tried to attack with his two guabt shuriken on his hands but Lady Devimon dodged the attack.

"Hurricane waves." Kazemon yelled, ca[turing Lady Devimon in the long tornadoes.

Shurimon used this opportunity to use his ninja winds using tornadoes to his advantage sending leaves razor sharp piercing Lady Devimon making her revert to a digi egg.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ai and Mako ran to lead captured Digimon out of the rose morning star as Cody and Tommy broke into the cells freeing the imprison Digimon. For the time being bats appeared blocking Takato and Daisuke path they turned as they heard a catatonic laugh to see Devimon above them.<p>

"Devimon." Daisuke started as he locked eyes with the digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I'm so sorry for being inactive for a while but look on the bright side I made it through this year and so have you. Please leave comments and reviews. **


End file.
